


Mad World

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame it on the meds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

They've all gone mad, now.

Fred was the first. Civilization had coated a thin veneer, but beneath the lab coat, the primitive girl forced to survive on an alien world burst through a surface that was far closer than anyone realized. Eyes wild, long brown hair streaming behind her, she jumped on Knox' back and drove the scalpel through his temple.

She never found out if he was evil. Never even found out if he loved her. In the end, she didn't care.

They found her drowned in the shower, trails of red down the drain from too scrubbed skin.

When Wes heard, he plunged deep into catatonia. He'd been dead a full day before anyone realized his heart had stopped.

Gunn ran screaming through the halls, clutching his head screaming "It's leaking out! Put it back in!" Pried open the door to the elevator shaft and plunged eighteen floors.

Three employees were found mauled to death. There was no button left to the white room.

Harmony staked herself on a little wooden unicorn. She was laughing.

Angel laughed too. The acid from the glass goblet burned a path down his throat, through his chest. It almost felt like his heart was beating. The window shattered as he hurled himself into the sun.

The senior partner clapped a hand on Spike's shoulder. "We've decided to go in a different direction."

Spike cut off its head.

Eve staked him, and as he crumbled, he was vaguely aware of Doyle, triumphant.

Until the world fell away.

He didn't know where he was. The room was dark, but it felt bright. Angel was sitting beside the bed. He couldn't move his arms.

"You okay?"

Spike almost smiled. "A world of no."


End file.
